deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrha Nikos vs Agent Carolina
Pyrrha Nikos vs. Agent Carolina is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY against Agent Carolina from Red vs. Blue. Description RWBY vs Red vs. Blue! Both from Rooster Teeth and both voiced by Jen Brown, these red headed green eyed warriors who are some of the best fighters in their verses clash! Interlude Wiz:Being the best of the best and topping the charts, that's what ties these two together. Boomstick: That, plus looking and sounding exactly the same. Wiz: ......That too. Boomstick: Pyrrha Nikos, the best huntress Beacon Academy has to offer. Wiz: And former freelancer, Agent Carolina. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.... A Death Battle! Pyrrha Nikos Wiz: Beacon Academy, a boarding school in the kingdom of Vale that teaches its students how to slay vile creatures known as Grimm. And only those who show exceptional talent- Boomstick: And those who forge their papers to get in, can't forget about them. Wiz: And out of all of Beacon's students, one, in particular, shows exceptional skill. Boomstick: And her name, is Pyrrha Nikos. Wiz: Prior to entering Beacon, Pyrrha attended Sanctum Academy and graduated at the top of her class. Boomstick: Shortly after graduation, Pyrrha moved to Vale in order to attend Beacon, where she met her future teammates Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Wiz: After passing a test to enter Beacon, Pyrrha ended up being part of JNPR, a team led by Jaune. Boomstick: Why Ozpin chose a kid like Jaune to lead the team instead of Pyrrha is beyond me, but hey, at least their team name is better than what Ruby got. Wiz: Throughout her time at Beacon, Pyrrha would do things that your average high school student would do, such as help her friends with self-esteem issues and get into food fights. Boomstick: But then you realize that this is RWBY, so helping with self-esteem means helping your team leader kill an Ursa and getting into food fights means using baguettes as swords and turkeys as boxing gloves. Just your casual Beacon Friday. ' Wiz: Thanks to Pyrrha's top skill and extraordinary fighting ability, she was always one of the top students at Beacon, and she used her interesting array of weapons to help her. '''Boomstick: Pyrrha's main weapon of choice is Milo, a red-and-bronze weapon that resembles a spear. And because this is RWBY, Milo is capable of transforming into both a short sword and a rifle. How anything bad happens in this universe when you have purses that turn into machine guns, I'll never know. ' Wiz: Pyrrha also has Akouo, which functions as a shield. With Milo and Akouo, Pyrrha is capable of performing well in both offense and defense. '''Boomstick: And Pyrrha is even capable of kicking some serious ass without her weapons, as she fought team CRDL, and was disarmed at one point, and brought em' down easy. Wiz: But that's not even scratching the surface, as Pyrrha also has her aura. Boomstick: So what, can she fire off Aura Spheres like a Lucario or something? Wiz: No Boomstick, although that would be cool, Pyrrha's aura allows her to block attacks, send shock waves of energy at foes, and even heal minor wounds. Boomstick: So it's basically nothing like real world aura. ''' Wiz: Not at all, no. '''Boomstick: Dammit! Why the hell does fiction get all the cool stuff!? Wiz: Speaking of aura, Pyrrha also has a strong semblance. Boomstick: What does Pyrrha's semblance do Wiz? Wiz: Why I'm glad you asked Boomstick! Pyrrha's semblance lets her use the power of magnetism, which allows her to control metal. Boomstick: Said metals range from pieces of Ozpin's clock tower to deadly soda cans. Wiz: The soda can scene in particular was quite impressive, as she controlled hundreds of said cans at once. Boomstick: Pyrrha can also make subtle changes in the movements of both her and her enemy's weapons. ''' Wiz: This, in turn, makes her come off as invincible to those who fight her. '''Boomstick: And there's a damn good reason for reason for that, as she was capable of soloing the entirety of team CRDL as mentioned before, has killed countless amounts of Grimm, fought toe-to-toe with Cinder Fall for a short time after the latter of the two had had gained full possession of the Fall Maiden's powers, and prior to entering Beacon, Pyrrha won the Mistral tournament four years in a row! But everything I've said up to this point pales in comparison to her ultimate feat! Wiz: Uh, Boomstick what are you talking about? You already listed off most of Pyrrha's feats. Boomstick: Quiet Wiz, I was about to get to the good part! As I was saying before my co-host decided to interrupt me, her ultimate feat was…. Becoming the mascot of a cereal brand! Wiz: Really? Boomstick: You may not think it's important now, but when I convince the producers at Screw Attack to make a Death Battle brand of cereal with yours truly on the cover, you'll see. They'll all see! Wiz: What about me? Boomstick: Meh, you can be on the back. Wiz: Never gonna happen anyway. Getting back to things that actually matter, remember how people think that Pyrrha is invincible? The keyword there is "think." Boomstick: Yeah, like any hunter, Pyrrha's aura doesn't last forever and will eventually be rendered useless. And remember how we said Pyrrha was capable of fighting Cinder for a short time, eventually, Pyrrha's hopes of beating her kinda disintegrated and got blown away, heh heh heh ''*sniff*'' Wiz: Boomstick are you seriously crying? Boomstick: N-No! Shut up Wiz! You don't understand! Wiz: Get over it Boomstick, volume three ended ages ago! Boomstick: Worst. Valentines Day. EVER. Wiz: *Sigh* Despite her flaws, Pyrrha Nikos was one of Beacon's greatest huntresses. Boomstick: STOP RUBBING IT IN DAMMIT! Pyrrha: "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in 'distance' and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Carolina Boomstick: Whether topping the freelancer leader boards or pummeling Tex clones out of existence, there's only one Freelancer who knows how to kick ass and grapple around like Batman at the same time! Wiz: And her name, is Agent Carolina. Boomstick: North or South to be decided. Wiz: Despite coming from a depressing background, her mother passing away and her father going through depression, Carolina made her way into a program named Project Freelancer, a special program which implemented A.I. enhancements to more than capable soldiers. Boomstick: With one soldier per state, Carolina quickly made her presence known, making her way to the top of the Freelancer Leaderboard and keeping the number one spot for a pretty long while due to her superior skills and combat prowess. She even developed a close relationship with fellow freelancer York. Wiz: Confidant, ambitious, and courageous, Carolina always cared for her fellow teammates, and led them through countless missions. Boomstick: But her time in the limelight didn't last long. One day, after returning from an explosion filled, nameless grunt smack down, Carolina got a first look at her new competition, Agent Texas. And worthy competition she was! Carolina's first look at Texas was her kicking the shit out of Agents Wyoming, Maine, and York! Like, she only got hit once! How is that even possible? Wiz: Needless to say, Carolina now knew that her number one position on the leaderboard was in trouble. Boomstick: And snap! Just like that, Carolina was now number two on the leaderboard. After losing her number one spot, Carolina started to act more bitter around her teammates, being understandably pissed that Tex suddenly barged in and became the number one state on the block. Wiz: After learning that Tex was supposedly paired with one of the strongest A.I.s, Omega, she then demands she gets two A.I. instead of one, so she could match Tex. Boomstick: This didn't turn out so hot, though. After Carolina obtained her two new A.I., she challenged Tex to a brawl, but was pretty much caught by surprise and then knocked out cold, and both her A.I. were removed. Wiz: After regaining consciousness, she was sent to stop Tex, who had gone rogue. Boomstick: And that didn't go so well either. Carolina was forced to fight her close friend York and was then thrown off a cliff by Agent Maine, now known as the Meta. ''' Wiz: Luckily, she was able to survive. After that, she dedicated her life to hunting down and killing the Director, the one who started Project Freelancer in the first place. But she wasn't the caring and ambitious person she once was. After the death of her friends and meeting Tex, Carolina became a lot more closed off from others around her, and acted more cold hearted and stern. '''Boomstick: But all it takes to fix that are some red and blue compadres. After meeting the Blood Gulch gang, Carolina learned how to trust others once again, so she teamed up with them and fellow freelancer Agent Washington to stop the director once and for all. Even partnering up with the A.I. Epsilon. Wiz: And she used her combat skills and impressive arsenal to do so. Ranging from her weapon of choice, the magnum, to plasma rifles and battle rifles. Boomstick: Speaking about weapons of choice, she also carries around a shotgun used for close range. She also has her trusty stun baton and her real power packer, the gravity hammer. Wiz: The gravity hammer weighs 3.5 tons, and is strong enough to send vehicles flying through the air! Boomstick: But her weaponry is just part of the fun, cause her armor is packed with badass upgrades! Like speed enhancements that can keep up with speeding cars, and can be charged for super jumps. Not to mention camo capabilities, self-healing abilities, gravity boots, and a scanner that checks for vital signs. Also, arguably the most useful ability Carolina has up her sleeve, her friend Epsilon can freeze time and figure out strategies for Carolina. Wiz: Let's not forget the energy shield. This shield makes a large dome around the user, and can shield her against all manner of things, from gunfire to rockets to explosions coming from nuclear reactors! Boomstick: Damn! You already had me at shotgun, but now this is getting interesting! Wiz: Carolina is quick on her feet, uses the environment to her advantage, and is extremely resourceful. She has beaten dozens of Tex clones and has helped the Reds and Blues through countless quests and missions. She can withstand crashing into several different things without using her shield, and is able to get up right away. Carolina can dodge gunfire at close range, avoid machine gun fire, and can take out large groups of enemies with just fisticuffs. Boomstick: With abilities like that, you would think nothing could hold her back! Wiz: Well, there are a few key things. She takes great risks, and can let her goals distract her during missions. Plus, she relies on Epsilon for control of most of her armor enhancements. Boomstick: Despite the fact that Carolina has been through some shit, she continues to show her abilities throughout the Red vs. Blue series, proving that she is a 100% total badass. Agent Carolina: "The past doesn't define who you are, it just gives you the starting point of who you're going to be" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time....for a Death Battle!!! Fight It was well after midnight. The broken moon of Remnant was lazily shining down onto the rooftops of Beacon Academy. The school grounds were completely barren, nocturnal birds were silently chirping, and gusts of wind were sauntering through the leaves. The normal banter and training of the upcoming hunters and huntresses were at an end, and all of them had gone to their dorms to settle down for the night. Everyone had put away their books and weapons to sleep away until they could start the weekend tomorrow. All the students were asleep, except for one- Pyrrha Nikos. Standing at six feet tall and wielding Milò and Akoúo̱, Pyrrha Nikos slashed the head off of the twentieth dummy that night. The amazon then doubled back and slashed another practice dummy to pieces. Pyrrha had been training in the practice hall for a good hour. After her nightly sparring session with lovable goofball Jaune Arc, Pyrrha had decided to put in some extra hours getting an actual workout. Despite the fact that Jaune was rapidly getting better and better, training with him wasn't really the best exercise. It was around midnight when they finished and said their goodbyes. Pyrrha had suggested to go to a movie in the near future, but Jaune idiotically yet adorably brought up the fact that it would be hard to train in a movie theater, and then he went to bed. "Someday he'll get it," thought Pyrrha, "...Someday." Pyrrha then put her weapons away and made her way to the closest water fountain. Her waist-length ponytail was a tad matted from practice, and her bright green eyes blinked away the drops of sweat that went down her head. She wore her normal armour, from her breastplate to her leggings. With Milò and Akoúo now strapped to her back, she decided to do a few stretches before continuing to show those practice dummies who's boss. Getting a lot of practice was crucial, especially now, since Team JNPR's sparring match with Team RWBY was in a few days, and last time didn't go so well since Pyrrha and her team had ended up stuck on a wall covered in food remnants. Pyrrha finished her little stretching routine and got ready to start disemboweling more straw filled targets. Hopefully, she would be able to get enough sleep to have a wonderful day tomorrow! ---- They landed well after midnight. Jumping down from the Pelican, she landed on top of a roof. Before running inside the giant building, she quietly watched as the airship flew away into the distance, a dark blotch on the bright moon. It was time to kick into gear. She quietly snuck inside (or as quiet as you can be when kicking down a door) and noiselessly strut through several walkways and hallways. Once the mysterious woman armoured in all blue came to a corner, she poked her head around and checked all directions before continuing on her mission. She swore she saw a green flash with the smell of coffee run by, but she decided it was just her imagination. She didn't know what quite to expect, the description of the place wasn't the greatest, but she was ready. She had all her weapons and gear with her, from her grappling hook to her preferred weapon of choice, her magnum. Her armour was shined and fit for whatever fighting might come in the future, and she took pride in it shining a nice cyan colour (a certain friend of hers insisted that both their armour colours were teal, but that couldn't be farther from the truth). The teal armoured woman then silently strolled down another hallway, making sure the coast was clear. Seeing that the hall was empty, she continued on her mission. Doors were on either side of her, and she made sure not to make a single sound so she wouldn't get caught. She didn't want to get stuck in a fight all the way out here in... in... "Hey Epsilon, what was this place called again?" "Beacon Academy, a place where hunters and huntresses in training can learn how to properly fight and ward off Grimm, whatever the hell that means." Epsilon appeared next to Carolina's head, floating along with her as she walked through the so-called "Beacon Academy." "Hmm... Are you positive that Freelancer technology is here? It looks like a normal school to me," Carolina questioned. "There are off the charts readings of highly advanced tech here, so it's not out of the question. Who knows? Maybe someone's teaching a bunch of high schoolers how to kick ass, so you better watch out." "Oh, don't be silly Epsilon, no one can kick ass more than I can, high schooler or not." "Got me there. Speaking of which, did you-," Epsilon cut himself off and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Hey, I'm getting readings from behind that door over there. Looks like a group of people are awake. Might wanna check it out." Carolina nodded in agreement and snuck her way to the door. She put her ear to the wall, and she was able to hear a young voice cry out from inside... "I said I was sorry Weiss, but it's not my fault the bed fell!" “It is totally your fault, you dolt! I could’ve gotten hurt!” A second voice shrieked back. “Oh, stop overreacting!” “Ruby! Where am I going to sleep?! My bed is destroyed!” “Just sleep in my bed!” A third voice chimed in, “You’d like that wouldn’t you Ice Queen?” “Be quiet Yang!” “I’m not hearing a no!” Agent Carolina backed away from the door, and gave a strange look to Epsilon, “Yeah, they sound like real ass kickers. I’m terrified.” “Uh... no comment.” ---- Pyrrha was finally done for the night. After a long evening of practice, she was ready to go to bed. Milò and Akoúo̱ were once again strapped to her, and the workout had gone smooth as always. She had perfectly struck down all of her fake foes, used her weapons to their fullest, and pulled off all of her techniques with ease. There was one incident where Pyrrha almost stabbed a very frightened Velvet who had come to look for a missing bag, but Pyrrha apologized fifty-two times, so it was okay. "Just to make sure, I’ll say sorry some more in the morning," Pyrrha thought. With all of Pyrrha’s gear packed up and ready to go, and the training room back to normal, the top student in Beacon started to make her way out. The amazon quietly hummed to herself as she strolled through the empty school. Just past Professor Port’s classroom was the cafeteria, and Pyrrha decided to take a shortcut to get to her dorm quicker. As she walked between the lunch tables her mind went back to her and Jaune’s training session. "He still doesn’t keep his shield up," Pyrrha thought before stopping in her tracks. She was positive that she had heard something. It sounded like someone was following her. Nothing to worry about, probably just another student. "No reason to not say hello!" “Hello? Is anybody there?” Pyrrha asked. No response. She knew somebody was there. She was sure she had heard footsteps. “I’m not leaving until you come out.” After a few more seconds of pure silence, to Pyrrha’s surprise, someone actually did reveal themselves. And it was not what she was expecting at all. “Alright kid, you got us,” said the mysterious figure. She was coated from head to toe in bright blue armor. "Probably teal," thought Pyrrha. And next to the armored woman’s head was... a little, floating man? “Uh, excuse me, but, who are you?" Pyrrha asked. “Carolina, but it doesn’t matter much. Hey, I like your style.” Pyrrha didn’t like the look of this. Some person who was armored to the teeth, sneaking around and following her. She highly doubted that Carolina was a student, and no way was she a teacher. “I don’t think you two are supposed to be here.” “Welp Epsilon, looks like she figured us out. There’s only one thing to do about it now.” The small man, Epsilon, responded, “Uh, Carolina, I don’t know if it’s the best idea to be picking fights with anyone.” “Well I’m tired of all this sneaking about, I could use a good challenge, and if this girl is half as good as her hair and eyes are, this should work out just fine. So how about it? You down?” Pyrrha still barely had a clue what was going on. All she knew was that a potential threat was right in front of her asking for a fight. The four-time winner of the Mistral tournament wasn’t going to back down to anybody, no matter what. “My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and I don’t know who you two are, but I’m not going to just stand here idly and let you come into my school to sneak around.” Pyrrha unsheathed Milò and Akoúo̱, the first being in short sword form, and then got into a fighting stance. No one breaks into her school. “Epsilon, prepare all armor and weapon functions, this is where the fun begins.” Agent Carolina cracked her knuckles and put her fists up as she slid her feet back, ready to duel. “Ugh, I don’t know what to do about you sometimes. Armor and weapons ready to go.” FIGHT!!! Carolina stomped her foot into the ground. She then propelled herself with her other foot and got into running start. The former freelancer swung her arms back and forth, picking up speed as she made a mad charged towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha rose Akoúo̱ in defense, gripped her weapons harder, and squinted her eyes to keep track of the teal warrior zooming towards her. She was ready for anything. Carolina skidded to halt and swung a roundhouse kick, the freelancer's aim was perfect, and she swung her foot towards the young huntress with the force of a Warthog crashing through a wall. But right before the kick was about to make contact, the unspeakable happened. Carolina missed. Her foot somehow swung straight past Pyrrha, who barely even moved a muscle. Impossible ''thought Carolina,' '''she barely even moved, and I missed. I never miss. ''Carolina had to snap out of her trance, she was still face to face with her opponent. Carolina then threw a left hook at the prodigal huntress, her fist once again whiffing the prodigal huntress, despite the fact that her attack ''definitely ''should've hit its mark. Getting more and more frustrated, Carolina kept consistently swinging her fists and whipping her feet towards Pyrrha, all of her attacks somehow magically sailing past Pyrrha. The former freelancer gritted her teeth and kept throwing jabs and swinging kicks, each new attack getting more and more aggressive. Pyrrha kept a cool head, slowly backing up and letting her opponent tire herself out as she aimlessly attacked her. The huntress kept Akoúo̱ raised as she let her semblance do her work for her. With it, she could seem invincible. The red head could tell Carolina was getting more and more irritated, her movements were getting increasingly rougher, aggravated, and sloppy, and she could hear grunts of anger coming from her opponent. Pyrrha just needed to wait for the right moment to strike. Carolina punched and kicked furiously, all to no avail, despite the armoured warrior putting all of her brute force into each move, she did nothing but miss. Carolina then pulled back her arm farther than before and brought down her fist with more force than all of her previous attacks. ''Now. Pyrrha raised her shield and blocked Carolina's punch. "Shit!" ''grunted Carolina, who was caught off guard, as she recoiled her arm in pain. Instead of her attack flying past Nikos, she had just banged her fist against her shield at full force. The red headed huntress wasted no time, she swiftly sliced the dazed Carolina with Milò, her sword scrapping the teal armour. Pyrrha then raised her left arm and connected Akoúo̱ with Carolina's head, thwacking the blue freelancer in the face with her shield, making a ''crunch sound as bronze kissed titanium. For the final blow, Pyrrha brought back her spear arm and elegantly and forcefully struck Carolina with Milò once again with a jab to the stomach, delivering her to the floor and sending her across the cafeteria. "Epsilon, what the hell is happening?" ''asked Carolina as she stumbled back up onto her feet.Epsilon responded, ''"How should I know?" '' ''"Cause it's your job!?" '' '' '' "Does it look like she has armour I can work with? Just keep at a distance until we figure something out!" '' Carolina pulled out both of her plasma rifles and aimed them at the now advancing Pyrrha Nikos, "If you say so Epsilon." ''Carolina fired the blue plasma shots from her rifles, forcing Pyrrha to grind to a halt. The huntress sidestepped to the right, as a blast of plasma rocketed past her head, making an impact with the wall behind her. The former freelancer fired blast after blast, Pyrrha ducking and dodging, getting ready to counterattack. Carolina continued to fire, gaining ground. One shot caught Pyrhha by surprise and made a direct hit straight onto her shield. Pyrrha got knocked onto the floor, Akoúo̱ blackened and singed, ''"Yeah, got her! Looks like, she doesn't have anything for long distance, just keep the fire power going Carolina!" ''but Epsilon was cut off as Pyrrha quickly got back onto her feet. She held up Milò, the point of the spear morphing and transforming, and in a second, Carolina and Epsilon were staring down the barrel of a gun. Carolina turned to Epsilon, "''You were saying?" ''Locked and loaded, the red-headed huntress got ready to fire. Epsilon responded with a characteristic retort, ''"Aw fuck." Pyrrha and Carolina ran circles around each other, both trying to outgun the other. Windows shattered and tables were scorched as bullets and plasma cut through the air; leftover cutlery exploding into shards. Pieces of wall were now littered onto the ground. Carolina dodged every bullet, Pyrrha dodged and blocked every attack. The sounds of bullets and plasma fire rang in their ears, as each tried desperately not to get shot. A bullet made an impact with Carolina’s shoulder, “UGH, Epsilon, nothing’s getting through!” '' Carolina ducked another bullet and slid behind a table, screeching to a halt, ''“Just find some cover until we figure something out, maybe get her by surprise.” ''said Epsilon. The blue warrior waited for a quiet moment, which signaled that the red headed huntress was reloading. Carolina jumped back onto her feet, put her hands under the table and flipped it into the air, where it came crashing down. Carolina hid behind it, reloaded, and looked towards Epsilon, ''“You got a plan?” Epsilon looked back, “You know I do. Activating speed enhancers…” '' '' '' Pyrrha sprinted around to the other side of Carolina’s cover, Milò locked and loaded. She came to a halt and aimed Milò ready to-''THWACK! ''Pyrrha was pounded in the shoulder with the butt of a gun. The young huntress dropped her weapon out of shock and lurched in pain. All she saw was a teal streak rush past her. Carolina had just got a lot faster. Pyrrha gritted her teeth, as she quickly scooped up her weapon, getting ready to retaliate. The former freelancer bolted towards the huntress. Pyrrha raised her shield in defense, and got ready to block any attack that the red haired freelancer was about to throw at her. Carolina raised her fist in the air and started to pick up speed as she began closing the distance between herself and Pyrrha. The metal-controlling girl activated her semblance, getting ready for just the right moment to make her opponent avoid her entirely. As Carolina was one step in front of her, fist raised, Pyrrha raised Akoúo̱, expertly using her semblance to move Carolina just out of the way, but just in the right spot for a counter attack. In the blink of an eye, Pyrrha swiftly swiped Milò at Agent Carolina. But the blow never landed. Pyrrha felt a huge impact on her shield, sending her off the ground. A loud ''crunch ''sound rang out throughout the room. The huntress’ back slammed into one of the walls of the cafeteria, making cracks and indents, while small pieces of concrete burst out. Pyrrha fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Her back and legs that were not covered by her armour were now coloured purple and blue, with red leaking out of the scratches that now infected her skin. Her mind was spinning, her head felt like it had just erupted. Pyrrha coughed out some more blood, as her tongue bled from where she bit down on it from the impact. Carolina shot her at close range. Carolina threw her plasma rifle to the side. That blast was her last shot, and she saved it just to catch the bronze clad teenager off guard. Epsilon reappeared beside her, ''“See told you it would work.” ''While behind cover, Epsilon told Carolina to activate speed enhancers to get in close and let Pyrrha use her ability to make her miss, leaving an opening for Carolina to shoot her at close range, ''“When have I ever doubted you Epsilon? Anyway, let’s get what we came for and get out of here.” Carolina turned her back on Pyrrha, “Uuuh, not so fast Carolina…” ''said Epsilon. ''“Now what?” ''asked Carolina. Pyrrha was back on her feet. A faint red glow was around her. Her cuts and bruises slowly faded away, as the bleeding came to a halt. Pyrrha spat out a final piece of bloody phlegm, ''“I do not know who you think I am, but there is no way a future huntress of Beacon Academy would go down that easily.” ''Pyrrha’s wounds were now almost gone, as she once again picked up Milò and Akoúo. Carolina just cracked her knuckles, “''Impressive kid, looks like there is freelancer technology here. Where’d you get it?” ''Pyrrha turned Milò into its spear form, and looked Carolina dead on in the eye. ''“Technology? Aura is not technology, aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts, and every living being has it inside of them. And I shall now use it to defeat you!” ''Pyrrha had used most of her power to heal her wounds, so using her semblance would not be an option at the moment, but that did not matter. She was going to defeat this intruder no matter what! Carolina said, ''“'Y’know what Epsilon, I take it back. Your plan just seemed to piss her off more. She’s got a lot of spunk though, I’ll give her that.” ''Epsilon responded, ''“Maybe we weakened her enough to where she can’t use her ability that kept making you miss. And don’t sass my plans, they work a good eighty percent of the time.” ''The former freelancer chuckled as she whipped out a single, baton-shaped, weapon. She swung it around in her hand and turned it on, electricity activated. Both red heads charged towards each other. They met in the center of the mess hall, Carolina swinging her baton, making the first move. Pyrrha blocked with her shield, and swiped her spear, aiming at Carolina’s chest, who dropped to the floor and attempted to knock Pyrrha off of her feet. The huntress jumped back and lunged forward. Carolina rolled back, and hurriedly hopped onto her feet. Both warriors then swung their weapons at each other, the spear and the electric baton embraced, sending small sparks into the air. Pyrrha and Carolina continued to trade blows, their weapons dancing around each other and colliding as each tried to force their way through the others’ defenses. Carolina countered another thrust and flung a kick in Pyrrha’s direction, which was immediately blocked by Akoúo̱. The former freelancer then snuck a swift strike with her baton to Pyrrha’s shoulder. The huntress stepped back as fast as possible, but still felt a sting of pain from where the baton singed her arm. Carolina took the opportunity to advance and lurched towards the Beacon student, baton aiming for Pyrrha’s head. Pyrrha snapped back into action, blocking Carolina’s attack, the stun baton continuing to leave marks upon Akoúo. Now that she was close, the huntress in training smashed Milò against Carolina’s breastplate, sending her stumbling back, armour dented. Both now wounded, Pyrrha and Carolina both starred each other down. This was the most intense fight Pyrrha had experienced in a long time. Even her fight with Team CRDL was not as rough as this. Pyrrha had barely even touched Carolina, and she could tell that the damage she had just done was minor. She knew she had to get her head in the game if she wanted to win. Hardening her clutch on her weapons, the huntress charged at the freelancer. Spear met baton once again, as both girls tried desperately to strike the other. Every time Pyrrha felt she had gotten the upper edge, Carolina just ducked, or whacked her spear away with her baton. Every time the freelancer’s weapon swung by her head, Pyrrha could hear the electricity sizzle and spark, which only made the huntress’ heart race even faster as the skirmish continued. Carolina swung her stun baton full force this time aiming for the part of Pyrrha’s chest that wasn’t covered by her armour, but Pyrrha was able to side step just in time. Carolina had just made a huge opening for her. Now that Carolina had swung her baton with a massive force, Pyrrha was able to knock it out of Carolina’s hands, sending it across the room. ''“Crap!” ''cried Carolina, as her weapon flew away. This was the best time to strike. Pyrrha drove Milò straight into the blue warrior’s stomach, piercing through armour and defenses. The former freelancer swore in pain as Pyrrha retreated, pulling out her weapon. The blue soldier got down onto her knees. Nikos walked up to her, ready to deal out the final blow. Before she could, Epsilon once again aperated beside her. Carolina said, “''Epsilon, camouflage.” And just like that, Carolina was gone, leaving Pyrrha alone. ---- Agent Carolina stumbled into a corner of the mess hall, reappearing far away from her opponent, “''Epsilon….shields….now.” Carolina said, in between coughs and aches. Epsilon appeared beside her, immediately bringing up Carolina’s shields, covering them and the surrounding area of tables, chairs, and vending machines. Carolina coughed and sputtered, ripping off her helmet and spitting out a few globs of blood. She gritted her teeth, the pain in her stomach getting worse as she held her wound. A coat of red dripped its way onto the once colorful, now reddened, bright blue that was Carolina’s armour. Epsilon appeared beside her, "''Holy shit! Carolina, are you okay?” '' '' '' '“How’re my armour functions?” muttered out Carolina. ''“Still working, but your vitals are depleting. Maybe we should just abor-“ '' '' '' “No, we’re not aborting the mission now! Turn on my healing enhancements.”'' '' '' “But Carolina-“ '' '' '' “Now, Epsilon!” screamed Carolina. Epsilon gave a sigh of disapproval but grudgingly turned on Carolina’s healing unit, ''“Y’know, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.” Surprisingly, Carolina coughed up a chuckle at Epsilon’s comment, despite recent circumstances. “Well, now what?” ''asked Epsilon ''“We wait in here, let the healing unit do its thing, then we go back out there and win.” '' The freelancer responded. ''“Wow, how long did it take you to think that one up?” '' '' '' '' “Just thought of it.” '' ''“That isn’t very comforting. At least you bought us some time.” '' '' '' '' “Exactly. Don’t worry about me Epsilon, I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve.” '' '' '' ''“They better be some pretty impressive tricks, cause this girl is a lot tougher than she seems. She also looks a lot like you. Same hair dressers or….?” '' '' '' “Y’know what they say, great minds think alike and all that.”'' '' '' “Well you better start thinking greater-er, cause she seems to have done a number onto you.” '' '' '' “What? This? Just a scratch.” Said Carolina, beckoning to her wound, “''Hey, when we get back, remind me to program out your worry wortiness, because you’re starting to sound like Simmons.” '' '' '' ''“Hey! I take great offense to that! Besides, I-wait…do you hear that?” '' '' '' '' “Hear what?” '' '' “Ssssh, listen.” '' '' '' Both Carolina and Epsilon stopped talking and listened. Carolina could hear it now, a faint rumbling, clattering sound. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. ''Clink. Clink. Rattle. Rattle. ''The noise kept getting higher and higher, “''What the hell?” ''both Carolina and Epsilon asked each other. They both slowly turned around, and both were shocked at what they were seeing. The vending machine that they were stuck with was rattling furiously. It vibrated and shook as if an earthquake was going on beneath it. Through the glass, Carolina and Epsilon could see that the racks of soda cans were doing the same, jolting and shaking like mad. Then, a single can ripped itself out of its place and smashed itself against the vending machine window. The first can was followed by a second, then another, then another. Carolina and Epsilon looked at each other, “''Son of a bi-“ '' The vending machine window exploded in a cascade of glass as the soda cans all launched themselves straight towards Carolina. An ocean of metal and “People Like Grapes” soda crushed down on the freelancer like a spouting geyser. Carolina covered her arms over her head, as cans pelted her, some exploding and sending soda everywhere. Carolina slipped in the pool of “Dr.Piper” that was amalgamating at her feet and swore her head off as twenty more cans bounced off her shoulder. Once the carnage was over and Carolina spat out the last remaining ounce of officially sponsored Schnee cans of “Ol’ King Cold” from her mouth, she slowly got up onto her feet, covered in fizzy liquid and soda can shrapnel. Being careful not to slip in the pond of soda, Carolina got back up on her own two feet. The shields had been put down in the commotion. The red haired freelancer wiped more soft drink out of her eyes, ''“What. The fuck. Was that?” ---- Across the cafeteria hall, Pyrrha Nikos was had just fully recharged her semblance. After that nasty hit she was finally able to dish out, Pyrrha had finally felt like she was gaining the upper hand, but now that Carolina was behind that impenetrable domed shield, it was impossible for her to land a blow on the blue warrior. Until just now. Funny enough, this was the second time that she had used soda cans as a weapon. Maybe I should carry some around with me she thought, but she was soon snapped out of her trance when she saw her opponent. While behind her shield, Carolina had removed her helmet. Red hair, and green eyes, just like hers’. '' Pyrrha was flabbergasted. The person she had been fighting the whole time looked just like her, in terms of hair and eyes. Both red and green respectively. For some reason, this puzzled Pyrrha. What were the chances that this person would show up out of the blue, challenge her to a fight, and then appear to look exactly like her? It couldn’t be a coincidence. This must be destiny… ''SMASH! ''Pyrrha was cut off from her train of thought as a gigantic hammer smashed down right before her. The huntress quickly raised her shield in defense, getting knocked back due to the sheer impact of the hammer onto the ground. Her initial reaction was that somehow her teammate Nora had caught wind of the situation, and came to help, but upon further inspection, that was definitely not the case. Agent Carolina was standing over her with an 85 lb hammer. Epsilon appeared next to the freelancer’s head, “''Hey, where’d you pull that hammer out from?” '' '' '' Carolina responded, ''“Not important.” '' '' '' '' ''Carolina was not one to give up. Despite getting knocked around, stabbed, and then pelted with a hundred cans, she never quit. Epsilon called it “''Pig headedness” but she liked to refer to it as “''Persistence''.” While her opponent was in a daze, for whatever reason, Carolina saw it as an opportunity to bring out the big guns. The pain in her stomach still pierced her insides, her head still rattled from getting bombarded with soda, but she didn’t care. She was a former freelancer, she is a member of the Reds and Blues, and they faced all challenges, no matter the odds. Pyrrha was already back up on her toes, more alert than ever. Carolina was now wielding her gravity hammer. With minimal effort, Carolina swung her new weapon at the huntress in training, making sure to be careful because of her stab wound. Pyrrha was barely able to dodge, ducking and rolling away. Carolina then brought down the hammer, smashing it onto the floor, sending shockwaves throughout the room. Pyrrha braced for impact, holding up Akoúo̱ in defense. The impact shook Pyrrha to her core. She gritted her teeth and ran forward, trying to find an opening, but Carolina was using the hammer for offense, as well as defense, swinging it around, making sure that Pyrrha couldn’t get an attack in. The next strike was aimed just in time. As Pyrrha was closing in on her, the freelancer aimed the hammer straight for Pyrrha, who used her shield to block. The impact of the hammer sent the young huntress flying across the cafeteria, crashing into a table,breaking through it sending remnants of wood and plates everywhere. Pyrrha, once again bruised and bloodied, had had enough. Pyrrha rushed forward, her huntress instincts taking over, and shoved Milò straight into Carolina’s stomach, yet again. Carolina cursed at the top of her lungs, dropping her hammer, the bronze spear lighting her insides ablaze, the pain cutting deep inside of her, insufferable. The end of Milò came out the other side of Carolina’s body, painted red, as the cold, scorching, pain got even worse. The freelancer grabbed at the spear with her hands, trying in vain to lodge it out of her body, but to no avail. Pyrrha had gone into a pure hunting state, this was no longer a matter of two similar women fighting, this was a matter of a huntress and her prey. A warrior, and the obstacle before her. Pyrrha noticed the opposing side trying to tear the spear out from her body, so Pyrrha smacked her shield upside the opposing’s head, sending out a stream of blood and a few teeth, which scattered onto the soaking red floor. With the opposing now unconscious, Pyrrha, using her semblance, flung the other into the nearest wall. The opposing’s body smashed into the concrete. Agent Carolina could barely even feel her body anymore. She felt pain everywhere, her entire body calling out in agony, and nothing in particular stood out. Her vision was blurry, she heard nothing but a ringing in her ears, and she just felt a huge impact wake her up from her unconscious daze. She was being held up against a wall, even though she was positive the red and gold blur thirty feet away was Pyrrha. The wall then cracked and crumbled, making churning and clanging noises. Steel pipes emerged from the concrete, like serpents arising from the ocean, wrapping themselves around Carolina’s arms and legs like anacondas, tightening around her limbs, making sure there was no escape. Carolina wasn’t sure, but she felt she could hear a small voice in her head, asking her to escape. Pyrrha raised her thumb into the air, closed her left eye, and centered it onto the part of opposing side that had the most vulnerable part bare. Her head. That was where the bullseye was. But just then, Pyrrha met eyes with her opponent.'' Green, just like hers. Instantly, her huntress instinct flushed away, and a surge of memories came flooding back. ''Carolina, her name is Carolina. And she looks just like me. ''Pyrrha felt guilt bite down upon her heart, she had stabbed this person, knocked her unconscious, wrapped her limbs in pipes, and was about to throw Milò straight for her head. ''This is not a good way to die. ''But then, she got a closer look at Carolina, blood seeping from her wounds, tied up to the wall, bruised and battered. ''It was already too late. Pyrrha tightened her grip on her weapon, and once again took aim. She arched her elbow back, Milò in hand, flung it forward, and threw. Under her breath, she said, “''I’m sorry.”'' '' '' The last thing Agent Carolina saw, was a flash of red and bronze. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn, Beacon really knows how to train their students! Wiz: While Carolina may have been more experienced and had a wider arsenal, Pyrrha outclassed her in strength, speed, and durability. Boomstick: For starters, while Carolina can rip metal doors off their hinges and can take on multiple Tex drones at once, Pyrrha soloed all of Team CRDL, who are capable of creating shockwaves with their attacks, and once threw a Beowolf over a four-story building like it was nothing! Wiz: And while Carolina may be fast enough to run up walls, that's nothing when compared to the fact that Pyrrha was able to keep up with and react to Cinder Fall, who can dodge rounds from Ruby's Crescent Rose. Boomstick: And while Carolina can immediately recover from throwing herself through a concrete wall, Pyrrha once tanked blows from a Deathstalker, which was capable of plowing through all types o' things. Wiz: Namely solid rock and a portion of a forest, But the real game changer here was Pyrrha's semblance. Boomstick: Holy shit did Pyrrha's semblance 'fuck Carolina up!' Wiz: For starters, you've got most of Carolina's weaponry, which could easily be manipulated by Pyrrha's semblance. Boomstick: And then there's the fact that Carolina literally covers herself in full body armor so yeah, that's not helping her case either. Wiz: Exactly. Boomstick: Looks like Carolina got pulled to her doom. Get it, cause you know, magnetism. Wiz: Ugh. The winner is Pyrrha Nikos. Category:'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles